23 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5228 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5228); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5229 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5229); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 20/32 - Areszt; serial TVP 08:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Szalony sędzia odc. 15 (Un loco justiciero); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:30 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 10:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 10:20 Errata do biografii - Aleksander Wat 10:55 Laboratorium europejskie - odc. 12; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie gadów i płazów odc. 2 Z wody na ląd (Life In Cold Blood. Land Invaders.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1579; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1968 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2074; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5230 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5230); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5231 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5231); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1580; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1969 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2075; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i wyścig z jajkiem, odc. 12 (Rupert and the Gigant Egg Race); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bunio i Kimba - Przyjaciel na niby, odc. 14 (Imaginary friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 47 - W samo południe - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Złote Kaczki 2010 - cz. 1; widowisko 22:25 Złote Kaczki 2010 - czerwony dywan; widowisko 22:35 Złote Kaczki 2010 - cz. 2; widowisko 23:20 Zamach w Wilczym Szańcu (Stauffenberg) 92'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 01:05 Bracia i siostry - odc. 21 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 21, Grapes of Wrath); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:50 Notacje - Maria Siemonowa. Wy tu wszyscy zginiecie; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 TELEZAKUPY 02:30 Stacyjka - odc. 1/13 - Przeklęte miejsce; serial komediowy TVP 03:25 Stacyjka - odc. 2/13 - Wizyta noblisty; serial komediowy TVP 04:20 Victoria J. F. Kulczyckiego 26'; film dokumentalny 04:50 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 122/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 820)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 43/48; talk-show 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 55 - Słodki koleżka; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Jerzy Kryszak 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1789; teleturniej 11:45 Niezwykła Australia (Planet's Best: Australia Wildlife Encounters) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Dziecko sąsiadów; serial TVP 13:25 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy (10); teleturniej 13:30 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (10); teleturniej 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 493 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 785; serial TVP 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 44/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Praca w wielkim stylu; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 494 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 12; felieton 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 786; serial TVP 21:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 23:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Dziecko Alison (Alisons baby) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001) 00:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Głową w mur (Gegen Die Wand) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Turcja (2004 02:05 07 zgłoś się - odc. 21/21 - Przerwany urlop; serial TVP 03:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 12/13 Falwick; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 04:35 Dziecko Alison (Alisons baby) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001) 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Kronika regionalan 17:10 Fit in Deutsch 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Magazyn reporterów 17:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 18:00 Kronika regionalna 18:20 Wokół nas 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:30 Wybór i władza 19:45 Zainwestuj w innowacje 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Spięcie 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Gwałt na wojnie (Weapon of War - confessions of rape in Congo); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Jej sukces; cykl reportaży 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:41 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:52 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 8 (odc. 8); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 03:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:33 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:48 Jej sukces - Odc. 14 - Grupa Malarska; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1411) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Olinek okrąglinek: obrońca uśmiechu 08:55 Świat według Kiepskich (115) 09:25 Świat według Kiepskich (116) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (121) 10:30 Daleko od noszy (122) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (236) 11:30 Samo życie (1551) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (210) 13:00 Łabędziem być... (6) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1189) 14:45 Benny Hill (16) 15:15 Benny Hill (17) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (237) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (113) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1190) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1552) 20:00 Legionista - film 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (23) 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (24) 00:15 Kwaśne winogrona - film 02:15 Tajemnice losu (660) 04:40 TV market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:00 Mango _ Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (167) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1347) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango _ Telezakupy 12:40 W-11 wydział śledczy (742) 13:20 Detektywi (747) 13:50 Niania (75) 14:20 Niania (76) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny (154) 17:55 Majka (168) 18:25 Detektywi (748) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1348) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (743) 21:30 Usta usta (12) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (12) 23:30 Ugotowani (8) 00:30 Superwizjer (903) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Po co spać, jak można grać? 02:20 Telesklep 02:45 Rozmowy w toku 03:40 Nie z tego świata (11) 04:35 Co za tydzień (473) - magazyn TVP Polonia 07:00 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenka o mojej Warszawie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Pstrąg na niebiesko; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 768; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1570; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 269; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 47* - Tajlandia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Laboratorium europejskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1570; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Największe marzenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Ekstradycja I - odc. 2/6; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Złote Kaczki 2010 - cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Złote Kaczki 2010 - czerwony dywan; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Złote Kaczki 2010 - cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Największe marzenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1570; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 3 - Narzeczony; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 12/14* - Ucieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Jerzy Zelnik; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 7/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 4/6 - Synowie Krwawego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 28 White Stripes; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Mysz 43'; film TVP; reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Zuzanna Antoszkiewicz, Sławomir Kozieniec, Piotr Łysak, Filip Łobodziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Palety - Jean - Honore Fragonard - Miłość w epoce rokoko (Palettes/Fragonard); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jesień z mistrzem - Tischner czyta katechizm - odc. 6 Wiara szuka zrozumienia; rozmowa; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru - Andrzej Stopka 1904 - 1973; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Zaczarowany świat Kazimierza Wiśniaka 26'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Czas Cyganów (Dom za vesanje) 139'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (1988); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Davor Dujmovic, Bora Teodorowic, Husnija Hasimovic, Sinolicka Trpkova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kino krótkich filmów - Kiedy ty śpisz 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Wrony 63'; film TVP; reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Karolina Ostrożna, Kasia Szczepanik, Małgorzata Hajewska, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Jesień z mistrzem - Tischner czyta katechizm - odc. 6 Wiara szuka zrozumienia; rozmowa; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Panorama jazzu polskiego - Kwartet Jana Ptaszyna Wróblewskiego; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tajemnica Sagali - Posłańcy ognia odc. 5 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Sezon na kaczki 18'; etiuda; reż.:Julia Ruszkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Serce z węgla - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Teatr Telewizji - Tutam 75'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Marek Sikora; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 36 (36, Quai des Orfevres) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Olivier Marchal; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Andre Dussollier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Gra o wszystko 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Walter; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Autobus z napisem "Koniec" 27'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Scena zbiorowa ze świętym 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Walter; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Strefa - Kawałki Mózgu - Glabulator; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kino nocne - Próba orkiestry (Prova d'orchestra) 69'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1978); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Clara Colosimo, Balduin Baas, Elizabeth Labi, Ronaldo Bonacchi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Poza Kontrolą - Last Item; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 19 - Karaoke Kalk; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Rozmowy istotne - Christin Hoff Sommers; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Pięć lat za niewinność; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Takie polskie losy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Połowy na rzece wspomnień - Wielkie damy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieci różnych bogów - Każdy różny - wszyscy równi odc. 1; reportaż; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników - Narodziny symbolu; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wolne słowo - mówione i pisane; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kontrowersje - Strzały w Dallas; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Dallas; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kontrowersje - Strzały w Dallas; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Czarny serial - Szóstką do śmierci; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Czarny serial - Śmierć pod gruzami; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Manewry, Królowa i NATO; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Pod znakiem skarabeusza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Ex Libris - 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 10 Na wojnie jak to na wojnie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników - Wojna o groby; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Errata do biografii - Artur Międzyrzecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Bez komentarza - Pogrzeb Gen. Sikorskiego 1993; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dzieci różnych bogów - Islam odc. 2; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Na krawędzi życia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Gruzja - daleko od Moskwy?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Był taki dzień - 23 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Życie od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Zwycięzcy Rommla - 1 (Zwycięzcy Rommla); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Cerkiew nad Bałtykiem; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Szerokie tory; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Dom w kraju fiordów; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Mogiły znaczą drogi nasze...; reż.:Grzegorz Michalec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Widziałem śmierć; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia